pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forced Mega Evolution
Synopsis When some of Elizabeth's Pokémon are outside, Alva comes out of nowhere and forces the ones capable of Mega Evolving to Mega Evolve with his Mega Waves. Luckily, she manages to stop him and it doesn't end up being permanent like Bubblegum. Transcript Yaypeace and Loaffey were outside in the apartment yard, relaxing in the sun. Dragonet was sitting in the shade. Loaffey: No sugar crashes for me today. Dragonet: I hate light! Lopunny: Just be glad that Miyukijoy isn't Mega Evolved right now. She would kick your little fishy butt. Also, be glad Glimrin and Bloomerous aren't out here. Dragonet: You sa... Suddenly, Alva appeared out of nowhere. He had a device that started emitting waves. Dragonet and Yuki were unaffected due to being the wrong species, however Glalie, Warzox and Foreverlove were been unaffected too thanks to Warzox's power, but Lopunny, Loaffey, Yaypeace, and Miyukijoy suddenly Mega Evolved and fell under his control. Glalie: No way! Warzox: What is that thing?! He suddenly Mega Evolved and also fell under control. Yuki: Stop this right now! Dragonet: Let them go! You did this with Bubblegum last time! Glorysia: Warzox! Glalie! Foreverlove! Let's do this now! While she was screaming in pain, Yaypeace's hair turned brighter yellow and was in a fan shape, while she had a star chest gem and a fur "skirt." Dragonet: You're hurting them, stupid Alva! She tried stabbing him, but was only kicked away. Elizabeth: Glory, use your bracelet! Glorysia: Gotcha! She used her Bracelet to Mega Evolve her Warzox, Glalie and Foreverlove. Loaffey screamed in agony. If she had to endure this any longer, she would have a sugar crash. Dragonet: Loaffey will crash if he keeps this up! Alva: Destroy that fish with Dazzling Gleam, Loaffey! You are my servants! Miyukijoy, use Light Pulsel Both: Yes, master. Glorysia: Glalie, use Ice Beam! Glalie: Right! Elizabeth: Snap out of it! You have to stop obeying him! Alva commanded Lopunny to use High Jump Kick at both Glalie ''and ''Elizabeth. Dragonet suddenly jumped in front and took the attack for her caretaker, and was knocked out. But Glalie gets teleported thanks to Younsui's psychic. Glalie: Thanks Younsui. Younsui: You're welcome. Elizabeth picked up her poor pink fish. She then turned her attention to the stupid idiot taking control of her Pokémon. Fluffit: AAAAHH.... *Screams* Younsui: That poor guys! Younsui moved her fountain and let the poor pink fish needs to rest. Younsui: I gonna take care of her, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: They're way more powerful when Mega Evolved than normal. Be careful. Glorysia: Gotcha. Warzox, use Force Palm! Sugar suddenly ran up and started playing with the Mega Wave machine, causing it to explode. Alva: NOOOOO!!! My precious machine! Warzox: SUGAR?! Glalie: WHAT IS SHE DOING?! Foreverlove: So we have to defeat Alva! Glalie: Yeah! The Mega Evolved Pokémon returned to normal, exhausted. Elizabeth ran over to see if they were okay. Glorysia: Glalie, use Ice Beam as the final strike! Glalie used Ice Beam at Alva, and he got frozen. Dragonet: *Yawn* Huh? Is this still going on? Younsui smile happily as Dragonet wakes up. Sugar: Mommy, I explodeeyed the Mega Evolshin mackeeyneey! Dragonet: Younsui, how did you get me here? Younsui: I carried you in my tub, duh. The Ninja Dragonet scientists already gave you eternal youth, so my water doesn't really have any effects on you. Alva ran off, too scared to continue fighting. Sugar: I did it, Mommy! Major events * Glorysia challenged Alva that remembers she meets him in her Kalos Adventure. * Glorysia's Younsui has learned Teleport via Psychic. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where a Pokémon learns a new move